092014erisiosami
09:22 GC: Erisio sheepsihly approaches Sami, his eyes intently focused on that bit of dust on the floor 09:23 GC: "Hi, uh, miss Heston?" 09:30 AA: Sami is in the kitchen, trying to cook something. Her eyes are red and puffy. She must've been cutting onions. 09:30 AA: "Oh, hi....Erisio was it?" 09:30 GC: "Uh yeah, Um are you ok?" 09:31 AA: "Uh....yeah. I mean....no. But I'm used to not being ok at this point." 09:31 AA: "What's up." 09:32 AA: "You feeling any better?" 09:33 AA: "I don't know how Sylph magic works for Life players, but I'll bet it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as Time magic Sylph healing." 09:33 GC: "Well yeah I guess, but uh... Do you want to talk about whatever*s not ok?" 11:27 AA: Sami sighs. "No. I can't talk about a lot of it anyway, and....I don't know. It doesn't sound like it's something we can stop from happening, so I just want to make the best of things while I can." 11:28 GC: "Yeah I guess that makes sense... That*s how I am with most things, since everything*s gonna go to shit sooner or later, usually because of me" 11:29 AA: "Oh god. Kid, let me tell you, you've got nothing on me in the 'making decisions that fuck yourself over' department." 11:30 AA: "Or the 'making well-meaning decisions that fuck your friends over' department either. 11:30 GC: "I just shot myself with a magic gun while trying to unload it" 11:30 GC: "And that*s not even my worse" 11:30 GC: *worst 11:30 AA: "Oh? Have you managed to get possessed by demons by learning to do magic drawings?" 11:31 AA: "Have you decided to take on a double-god-tiered serial killer way before your team is ready?" 11:32 GC: "I don*t know what half that even means" 11:32 GC: "Besides, it ain*t a contest, shit just gets fucked" 11:32 AA: "I'm just saying, you're not as bad as you think you are." 11:33 GC: "Yeah, ok" He does not believe you and it is obvious. "Anyway, as to the reason I wanted to speak to you, I wanted to ask you more about Null, like how she was in your session." 11:33 GC: "Rilset too, and this Doir guy I*ve heard so much about" 11:33 AA: "Oh. Right, she's your mom, isn't she?" 11:34 AA: "Why Rilset?" 11:34 GC: "Mhm" 11:34 GC: "He*s like my step dad" 11:34 GC: "Even though he isn*t my biological dad, he raised me with Null, in yggdrasil" 11:34 AA: "I don't know Rilset that well. Which is probably sad considering I've known him five years. But he mostly keeps to himself." 11:34 AA: "Or stays with Scarlet." 11:35 GC: He visibly shudders at the mention of Scarlet 11:36 AA: "Yeah....Scarlet and I aren't on great terms either. We used to be. She's always so nice to me outwardly. But recently she used me to get a friend killed." 11:37 AA: "Used Rilset too I guess, but he seems to be fine with being used by her. Whatever." 11:37 AA: "Rilset and Null were an item for a while, but Null got tired of him because he was too nice and he....never really dealt with it very well I think." 11:38 GC: He looks generally heart broken at this 11:38 GC: "Oh well, wow didn*t really think being told the kid versions of my parents broke up, that*s weird" 11:38 AA: "I don't know. I think she still had some feelings for him....she always got nervous when he came up in conversation afterward." 11:39 AA: "Null was really twisted up inside in a lot of ways. I think she had a lot of trauma that made it hard for her to connect to people the way she deserved." 11:39 AA: "I think what she needed more than anything was a moirail. And I was going to be one for her....but I was scared of hurting her, and by the time I got up the nerve to say yes she disappeared." 11:40 AA: "...I like to believe she's still alive out there somewhere....but if so, she hasn't come to see me in five years." Sami sounds sad. 11:40 AA: She sighs. "Not that she would be the first of my friends to just decide they didn't need to see me for a few years." 11:40 GC: "Well, that*s where we*re in the same boat" 11:41 GC: "Libby made a list of the parents confirmed to be dead, and the ones confirmed to be alive" 11:41 GC: "Null wasn*t on either list" 11:41 AA: "Huh. That's weird." 11:42 GC: "She was always really stealthy, so I want to believe she*s out there somewhere, on one of these planets." 11:42 AA: "Yeah. She was really stealthy in our session too." 11:42 AA: "Null was the Maid of Hope. Which is a little surprising given how prone she was to despair. But....I don't know. Maybe it means we can still hold out hope for her." 11:43 AA: "Whether or not she would be holding out hopes for herself." 11:47 GC: "I*ll keep on hoping, despite being a mind player" 11:47 GC: "But what about this Doir guy?" 11:55 AA: "Doir? Actually, he was supposed to come along with me and Maenam, but we couldn't find him." 11:56 AA: "I wouldn't be surprised if Libby dumps him somewhere around here as soon as he shows up." 11:56 GC: "I see... Shame, Lily was excited..." 11:56 AA: "Yeah. Doir's....um....Doir's..." 11:57 AA: Sami seems to be searching for a description. 11:57 AA: "Did you ever watch Invader Zim? You know GiR?" 11:58 GC: "Invader Zim? Is he another player?" 11:59 AA: "No, it was a cartoon. Maybe they didn't make it in this universe." 11:59 GC: "Maybe they did? I never really watched tv, and when I did, it was troll tv" 12:00 AA: "Huh. Well imagine you had like....a hummingbird." 12:00 GC: "Ok" 12:00 AA: "Only this hummingbird thinks everything that's happening to him is pretend." 12:01 GC: "Uh" 12:01 AA: "And also he lives by a philosophy of 'Yolo.'" 12:01 GC: "Oh dear" 12:02 AA: "Doir's been through a lot of shit. I think he's trying to make it seem like it didn't affect him." 12:02 AA: "But....Jack used to be his best friend. Maybe even his lover. Then he took away those memories and left, then cheated his way into our session." 12:03 GC: "Dude fuck Jack" 12:03 AA: "Then Jack started killing people, and one of the people he killed was Doir." 12:03 GC: "Fuuuuuuck jack" 12:03 AA: "And Doir hasn't really been the same since." 12:03 AA: "And so Null kissed him back to life, but kept all his stuff." 12:04 GC: "Aw what?" 12:04 AA: "You know. Kiss-revive. It's how you make use of your Extra Life." 12:04 AA: "You kiss someone's corpse and their dreamself wakes up and takes over as their real self." 12:04 AA: "Or you kiss their dreamself." 12:05 AA: "Or you can do the reverse, and get someone's awakeself to take over if they die in their dreams." 12:05 GC: "I meant keeping all his stuff but that*s also p cool, if a bit weird" 12:05 AA: "Oh. Yeah. Null saw it as payment for having to kiss him. She....wasn't his biggest fan." 12:05 AA: "And after that, he wasn't her biggest fan, either." 12:06 GC: "Then why*d they get paired up?" 12:06 GC: "Shit if that stupid pairing didn*t happen I wouldn*t even be around to fuck everything up" 12:06 AA: "I'm not really sure. Best I can tell is that Rilset thought it would be funny." 12:06 AA: "You guys weren't made through the, er, traditional methods, y'know?" 12:07 GC: "Yeah I know, Ectobiology" 12:07 AA: "Yeah. Most of us didn't even know about it until after you guys had already been sent away." 12:07 AA: "Heck, a lot of us were already dead when you were made. I guess the ectobiology machines can pull people's genetics from back in time." 12:11 GC: "I see, that*s pretty interesting I guess. But I have a question. Just because I*m Doir*s son, and I*m going to be shackled with "definitely Doir*s kid" for the rest of my existence?" 12:11 AA: "...I don't know. You seem to have your head screwed on tighter than his." 12:11 AA: "And honestly, he really IS trying to be better." 12:12 AA: "It's good I ended up on a team with him, though. I can look out for him, try to keep him on track." 12:15 GC: "I*ll try and look after him too" 12:15 GC: "Maybe being around someone who could understand his mindset will help" 12:19 AA: "Maybe." 12:20 GC: "You don*t really believe me do you?" 12:20 AA: "I don't know. I thought *I* understood his mindset. But maybe you or Lily will do a better job than I have." 12:24 GC: "Yeah I hope so" 12:41 GC: "I guess I*m just afraid... this game is gonna get worse, and I don*t think I*m gonna be able to handle it" 12:42 AA: "Yeah....it's definitely going to get worse. But don't worry. We'll help you handle it. We've been through the deepest shit you can imagine, and we made it out." 12:49 AA: "And if there's one thing Doir has, it's an indominable will. Maybe you inherited that from him." 01:32 GC: "Not so sure if that*s a good thing, based on what you*ve said" 01:32 GC: "I mean I did just shoot myself" 01:33 AA: "Well, are you ever going to let that happen again?" 01:33 GC: "I don*t know, I didn*t exactly *let* it happen. It just happened" 01:34 AA: "Well I mean, are you going to mess with guns without knowing whether the safety's on or whatever?" 01:37 GC: "It was a revolver, it didn*t have one... I think" 01:37 GC: "But yeah, I guess I*ll try" 01:38 AA: Sami frowns. "The important thing is to learn from your mistakes." 01:40 GC: "Yeah, that*s sort of what I do" 01:40 AA: "Well then the only other thing is you've got to be tough enough to survive the mistakes." 01:40 AA: "As long as you do both of those....you should be all set." 01:41 AA: Sami sighs. "I've got the tough part down, but I haven't been great at the learning so far." 01:41 GC: "Well depends, do you mean tough mentally or tough physically?" 01:41 AA: "Both, I guess." 01:41 AA: "But it depends what kind of mistakes you make." 01:41 GC: "Because physically, I can do that any day every day, but mentally is another story" 01:43 AA: "Well then I guess work on toughening yourself up mentally. Because there's a lot of stuff in this game that'll mess with you psychologically." 01:43 GC: "haha shit: 01:43 GC: *" 01:44 GC: "Thanks for the advice Sami, you*re a pretty cool cat" 01:44 AA: "You know one thing that really helps with feeling bad mentally though?" 01:44 GC: "Yeah?" 01:44 AA: "Good friends you can vent to. People you can tell all your secrets to." 01:44 AA: "I guess what trolls would call moirails." 01:46 AA: "I used to think friendship could overcome anything....I'm not so sure I believe that anymore. But they damned sure help when you're feeling low." 01:46 GC: "Venting *is* nice" 01:55 GC: "Don*t really wanna shackle other people with my shit though..." 01:58 AA: "Yeah. It sucks. Especially when the shit you're shackled with is especially heavy." Sami sighs as if she knows that feeling all too well. 01:59 AA: "But in my experience? Friends WANT to help you with that sort of thing. As long as you also help them when they have shit to unload." 02:00 GC: "Guess that makes sense" 02:02 AA: "I still don't really get moiraillegience that well, but I'm pretty sure moirails especially want to share that sort of stuff with one another. Do you have anyone you're pale for?" 02:07 GC: "I mean, me and Acey are always venting to each other, but we don*t always see eye to eye on things..." 02:07 AA: "Acey? Oh, Acenia? She's your sister right?" Sami seems to think about it for a minute. "I always wanted a brother or sister. But I didn't have one. I think that's how brothers and sisters are SUPPOSED to be though." 02:13 GC: "Maybe it*s best if you hadn*t one. I was super lucky enough for Acey to come with me in the game, but for you it might not have been the case..." 02:39 AA: "Yeah....maybe. Leon's sister made it in, I think, but I have no idea what happened to her after that. Leon disappeared so quickly. And when we found him again, he didn't say anything about her." 02:41 GC: "Yeesh, scary stuff" 02:49 AA: "Yeah. Most of us lost track of our guardians after entering. Except me. Because my dad accidentally prototyped himself." 02:50 GC: "I see, thanks for the talk Sami..." 02:50 GC: "I*ll see you around, good luck with the cooking" 02:50 AA: "Thanks. If you want some when I'm done, I'll try to make enough for everyone. Only I'm....not at all sure I'm a good cook." 02:51 GC: "I*m sure it will taste like heaven compared to commisary. See ya" 02:51 AA: "Later."